Because You Left
by sai ninja
Summary: Sequel to "Goodbye, April". Something inside her was broken and April knew it... Resenting the Turtles for disappearing three years ago, April returns to New York and tries to find them again. However, this time, she asks for help from the enemy.
1. Hello, April

**Author's Notes:** **My muse is back and has convinced me to write this sequel! For anyone who hasn't yet, please read my one-shot "Goodbye, April" before starting this or this fic might not make sense! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the one-shot by the way, it really encourages me to write more :D**

**This fic will be multi-chaptered and like the one-shot it's from April's POV. It follows three years after the one-shot, is still set in the New Toon universe, but disregards anything that's happened after the episode Good Genes (so no Ninja Tribunal, Fast Forward, etc). **

**Anything written in italics is a flashback! There are quite a few of them within the chapters, which cover important events after the Turtles disappeared.  
**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles or any related characters.**

**

* * *

**

Because You Left by sai ninja

Chapter 1: Hello, April

_The ice cold water hit her face like a brick wall. She screamed, lashing her head from side to side, but quickly remembered that resistance was futile. An iron grip held her head down, digging into her skull and straining her neck._

_She had best save her breath. _

_Closing her eyes in pain, she felt the ice cubes graze her ears, causing her to shiver incontrollably. Her cheeks began to burn from the intense cold and yet she clung on. Her breath had almost run out, but she remained perfectly still, counting the seconds in her head. The iron grip wouldn't release her for at least another minute. _

_And they hadn't even bothered questioning her this time._

_Suddenly, the need for oxygen became vital. Panic swept through her mind and instinctively, she breathed in, causing ice cold water to shoot up her nose. She thrashed back violently in response, feeling her throat tighten as she began to suffocate. Her arm hopelessly tried to break her from the guards standing above her, but it was useless._

_She was going to die._

Something inside her was broken and April knew it.

Whatever had happened three years ago with Bishop and then with the Turtles – it had affected her within and she could feel it.

Something was wrong. Something she couldn't fix, or maybe wouldn't. Three years ago, a part of her soul had died and she had let darkness fill in the void.

* * *

April pushed open the front door ahead with her foot, a couple of heavy boxes balancing in her arms.

She laid them down quickly on her new kitchen counter and paused to finally take a good look at the new place around her. A bare two-bedroom flat at the top of a red brick resident building located in the heart of Manhattan.

Staring at the messy piles of boxes and furniture stacked in the living room, she suddenly wished she hadn't come back.

"_New York City?"_

"_Yes, April, New York City – the Big Apple. Your hometown. Why does this surprise you so much? I thought you'd be happy at the news!"_

_April glanced back at her boss in shock. _

_New York City? But she'd only got settled in D.C. It had only been two years since she'd moved here after all. Two years since she'd begun working for Crayford Auction House and now they wanted to send her back to New York?_

"_But I don't understand, if I'm your best asset here, why are you sending me to New York?" she retorted, bunching her pencil skirt in her fists._

"_Because let's not kid ourselves, April," Mr. Thompson spoke up again, sitting on the edge of his desk as he looked down at her. "In six months time, the D.C. branch will be shut down. Even with all our hard work, we just aren't making enough money and rather than losing its top employees here, the main office prefers to relocate you and the others to New York - provided you're willing of course."_

_April was surprised to hear such brutal honesty from her boss, but she also couldn't deny the difficulties their auction house had been facing recently._

"_But New York City... I don't know Mr. Thompson," April told him, avoiding his curious gaze. "I left everything behind there, I sold my old apartment when I left, I barely -"_

"_The company will arrange permanent accomodation for you if you decide to go," he informed her instantly with a wry smile. "One of the perks of working for the main office."_

"_Can I at least have a few days to think about it?" she asked, realising she couldn't make such an important decision on the spot._

"_You have two days, April," he told her solemnly, heading back to his desk chair. "Then I'll either need a positive answer from you or I'm afraid I'll have to let you go."_

And so, after careful consideration and a long conversation with her sister Robin, who yelled at her to not be an idiot and to take the offer, April had decided to move back to New York City; her previous home.

It had been two years since she'd sold her apartment and store and decided to leave. Two years since she'd angrily slammed the door to her shop _2__nd__ Time Around_ and sworn to herself never to come back.

It contained too many memories – too many happy memories, which April would have preferred to forget.

Collecting the last remaining suitcase from the corridor outside, April closed her apartment door again with a sigh and plumped herself on the nearby couch.

She was finally back.

She never thought she would ever be in that situation and she didn't know how she felt about it yet, but for the first time that day, it finally hit her that she was back in New York City.

Looking through the nearby window, she realised with shock that she had a balcony. It was quite prettily decorated, but her green eyes narrowed in anger instead as she noticed the metal fire escape running along next to it.

April wondered briefly whether the company had deliberately given her a flat with a metal fire escape in order to torture her, but she quickly dismissed the thought.

They didn't know about the Turtles – they didn't know how they used to sneak into her old apartment using the metal staircase of the fire escape. How could they? No one knew of her past with mysterious mutant turtles - no one except Casey of course, and her sister, Robin.

In a sudden outburst of anger, April stood up again and pulled the curtains shut after making sure the window was shut tight. She then turned her back to it and headed to the kitchen next, intent on making herself a cup of tea to soothe her nerves. She refused to let the thought of the Turtles get her riled up. She wouldn't let them cause her to be angry again. She had already wasted too many months of her life consumed with anger and it hadn't helped or changed anything.

The Turtles were gone and they weren't coming back. They'd made that clear enough to her when they'd vanished overnight three years ago, despite all her efforts to find them. They had abandoned her and Casey and hadn't bothered to contact them in three goddamn years.

Her friends – her family. They had left her. Donny hadn't lied to her at the hospital that fateful night, they really had abandoned the Lair following her rescue.

Thinking about friends, April picked up her mobile from the counter and flicked it open, searching for Casey's number. She hadn't warned him yet about her arrival, but she was eager to see him. She dialed the number and waited, but was disappointed to find out his phone was switched off. Closing her cell, April returned to her tea instead, wondering what she should do next.

Work didn't start for another couple of days and she didn't particularly feel like starting to unpack the dozen of boxes surrounding her yet.

Picking up her bag again and clutching her keys, she decided to head out to Casey's. She might as well drop by to let her know she was back and catch up with him at the same time. She hadn't heard from him properly in over three weeks. Stopping by the bathroom mirror, she checked her appearance quickly and scowled slightly at the sight of her long raven black hair. She'd almost forgot that she had dyed it almost black before arriving to the city.

For some reason she couldn't explain yet, she hadn't wanted people knowing she was back in town and so had taken several measures before the move to hide that fact. She still had enemies in the city after all what with the Foot and the Purple Dragons still loose in the streets - not to mention Agent Bishop.

Along with dying her hair, she had also let it grown for the past two years so that it was a considerably different length than when she had left. She had also taken steps so that all her mail had been temporarily redirected to her sister, Robin, who lived in Brooklyn. This way, she hoped, no one could track her down to her new flat and kidnap her again like Bishop had done three years ago.

April had down everything in her power to protect herself, so that the only three people who knew about her return to New York and were her new boss, her sister and Casey.

* * *

"April! Damn it, is that really you?"

April's smile grew larger at the sight of her old friend standing in the doorway, his eyes wide open.

"What the hell d'ya do to yer hair?" he asked before pulling her into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you, Ape."

She hugged him back, secretly inhaling the smell of his cologne that she had missed so much over the past couple of years.

"It's good to see you too, Casey," she told him, before he suddenly ushered her inside. "I just got back today and thought I'd drop by to see you. I called, but you didn't answer so -"

"Yeah, I was prob'ly out with Libby," he told her, mentioning his current new girlfriend as he quickly went to the fridge. "She took me to this store downtown to get some new furniture. She's still out shoppin' right now, crazy girl! How's the flat?"

"Really nice," she told him honestly, sitting down on one of the counter stools. "And a hell lot bigger than my previous flats, that's for sure. The move was pretty tiring though, I haven't even started unpacking yet -"

"God, I hate moving!" Casey agreed, retrieving two beers. "I remember when Libby brought all her stuff here. I told ya she's moved in, right?"

April nodded, gladly accepting the bottled beer. "Yeah, I remember you saying last time we spoke."

"I was totally cool with it n' all," he continued, sitting down opposite her at the kitchen counter. "But now I guess I kinda miss my privacy again."

"Ah, Casey Jones and his need for privacy," April teased, a playful smile on her lips. "Sounds more like fear of commitment if you ask me."

She laughed slightly and he grinned, downing the rest of his beer quickly. "S'not so bad anymore actually," he told her, throwing the bottle away in the bin. "S'nice to have someone around all the time, ya know? But it's also hard now for me t'sneak out at night... you know... as the vigilante."

"I'm guessing you haven't told Libby yet then?"

He shook his head and April suddenly found herself noticing the way his dark hair fell into his eyes. Sometimes, it was still hard being around Casey and not remember all the small details about him that she used to love so much.

"Nah, she wouldn't understand," he told her honestly, grabbing another beer from the fridge. "She's a non-violent kinda girl and just wouldn't get the thrill of kickin' some stupid punk's butt!"

As he spoke, he leapt from his chair, pummeling the air with his fists and causing April to laugh some more.

"How are the night patrols going anyway?" she asked him, finishing off her beer. "You still butting heads with the Purple Dragons?"

"Not anymore," he told her, his voice serious again. "Since Hun disappeared, the gang's pretty much fallen apart. The gang wars are still thrivin' like I told ya, 'though you'd think they'd have come to some sorta agreement after two years!"

"The Foot's still off the radar then?" April asked, remembering their previous phone conversations about the rise of street crime.

"Yep," Casey answered, scratching the back of his head. "I don't even remember the last time I ran into those goons. Whatever Karai's been upto, she sure ain't been keepin' tabs on the street gangs. I think the Foot's mostly operatin' by the harbours now, but s'too far for me t'patrol out there."

They fell silent as April thought about what he'd just said. The city was apparently at war again and if it was anything like last time, it probably wasn't very pretty. The city's crime rate had probably drastically increased, but it was only a guess as she hadn't really kept up with the news recently. She had, however, kept an eye on Karai over the years, looking out in the papers for any mention of her visits to New York or her deals with the mayor. However, it seemed that the Foot leader preferred to spend more time in Japan nowadays, which probably explained why her clan was no longer in command. But then if the Foot couldn't keep the street gangs under control, then who would?

Putting her beer down again, she took a deep, controlling breath. "And what about the Turtles?"

Her eyes watched him sharply as she spoke. She had always suspected Casey of secretly still being in contact with them, especially Raph.

"Nada," he said gruffly, throwing yet another beer bottle down the trash can. "Nothing, zilch. I'm telling ya April, if they're still in town, then they're stayin' underground as far as I can tell. I've continued patrollin' the rooftops for the past three years now and I've never seen even as much as a shadow."

"Or since they know exactly where you patrol Case, they've avoided any run-ins with you," she pointed out, avoiding also stating the obvious that the Turtles were trained ninja and could remain undetected if they wanted to be.

"You still gonna try find 'em?" he asked her softly, his voice suddenly betraying a hint of sadness.

She bit her lip, unable to meet his eye after he spoke and an awkward silence fell between them. It was obvious they both still painfully remembered her previous desperate searches for them down in the sewers and around town. But now, more than two years later, did she still want to find the Turtles? She'd intentionally avoided thinking about it since she'd returned, but now she felt a mixture of thoughts contending in her head. Her anger raging inside forbid her to even think of wasting her time again going after mutant turtles, who didn't want to be found, and yet, a small part of her still hoped that she'd try.

"I don't really know, Case," she finally admitted, not without an edge to her voice. "I don't think there's much hope of finding them after all this time."

His face looked surprised by her response, but he quickly nodded in return.

"Well if ya ever do decide to go looking, lemme know, April. I sure miss having 'em around, no matter what trouble they got me into."

She remained silent, the sad tone in his voice causing her instead to suddenly take his hand in hers. He squeezed it gently in return and she suddenly realised how much she had truly missed him over the years. Even if Casey still behaved like a complete Neanderthal sometimes, he would always have a special place in her heart.

His hand abruptly broke away from hers, breaking her thoughts. Never one to like awkward silences, Casey gave a small cough and turned away towards the fridge again.

"So, you been keepin' up wit'll that ninja stuff?" he questioned again, throwing her another beer.

"Ninjutsu."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he retorted with a smile. "So, you gonna be my new sparring partner or what?"

She cocked her head to the side considering his proposition for a moment and a smile tugged at her lips.

"Anytime, Casey Jones, anytime."

That night, April lay in bed, tossing and turning, unable to find sleep. Memories from the night at the hospital kept haunting her and finally kicking her sheets away, she got out of her bed and headed to the kitchen. Stumbling around in the darkness, she tried not to stab her toes on any boxes until she finally found the fridge.

Opening it, she poured herself a glass of ice water and sipped on it in silence, slowly heading towards the large bay window with the balcony. She pulled the curtains aside and admired the view. She had to admit, her window had one of the best views of New York she'd ever had. Her new office certainly hadn't been cheap when buying the flat for her. Pulling the window open, she snuck out on the balcony and stared out at Central Park and the heart of downtown New York. Even in the early hours of the morning, the tall skyscrapers were all still lit creating a breath-taking view. The sight, however, made her heart clench with nostalgia. She had missed the vibrant, never-sleeping city so much and yet now, without the Turtles, New York just didn't seem to same to her anymore.

"Donny," she whispered softly watching the city lights. "Where are you, Donny?"

She grasped the cold glass tighter in her hand as her eyes stared closely at the dark rooftops standing ahead, hoping to catch a glimpse of a shadow jumping between them.

There was nothing to be seen and yet she continued to look on for hours, listening out to the distant sirens and odd traffic, hoping to drown out the haunting voice inside her head.

"_I'm so sorry April, but it's for the best."_

* * *

**Well, what did you think?**

**I won't reveal anything about the Turtles yet, but you'll learn more about them soon, I promise.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	2. The Promise

**Thank you Lola Hard and turtlegirl15981 for leaving reviews, you guys rock!!**

**I hope y'all enjoy chapter 2 - no Turtles yet, but I promise we will see them very soon. Also, I'm looking for a beta-reader to check spelling/grammar for this fic. If anyone's interested, please email me (my email's displayed on my profile)**

**Enjoy! :D  
**

*********

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2: The Promise

--

--

_Another few seconds and the iron grip pulled back, tugging fiercely at her hair, but releasing her from the water._

_As soon as her head hit the surface, she gasped loudly for air. Immediately she coughed up the water caught in her throat, her body shaking violently. Her wet hair, clinging to her face, covered her eyes, which squinted at the bright light ahead._

"_Had enough yet, Miss O'Neil?" the same deep and dangerous voice questioned her everytime. "All you have to do is answer my questions and I will make sure the guards never lay a finger on you again."_

_As if to make a point, one of the guards tugged at her hair again, pulling her viciously back against him and causing her arms to ache painfully from the pressure._

"_Where are the Turtles?" the voice commanded, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Refuse to answer me once more and you might end up drowning in that bath. Tell me – where are the Turtles?"_

_Her wrist was twisted forcefully up her back and try as she might, she couldn't help the sudden cry that escaped her lips._

"_Go to hell!" her raw voice screamed at them._

"_Wrong answer."_

_Her head was pushed forward again and the ice water hit her face like a brick wall._

*

********

*

April kicked another empty box aside and turned towards the rectangular wooden chest sitting in the corner of the living room. She had spent all morning unpacking and decided she'd done more than enough for the day.

Opening the casket slowly, she retrieved from it the one item she had longed to touch since her arrival – her katana.

Sheathed in its scabbard, she held it carefully in her hands, admiring the craftmanship of the twisting emerald dragon engraved within the black polished hardwood. It had been a gift from Master Splinter and the Turtles a few days before she had been kidnapped. After a basic training in ninjitsu, Master Splinter had then proceeded to train her in the art of iaido, the art of drawing a katana and attacking one's enemy with it. She had trained using a wooden replica until one day he had surprised her with the gift. The Turtles had made it for her, each helping out using their own skills to craft the most beautiful katana scabbard and handle she had ever seen. She had been so touched by it that when she finally drew the blade out, tears were shining in her eyes.

It was hard to believe those events had happened several years ago now.

Moving empty boxes away in order to create a large open space in her living room, April plugged in her CD player by the TV and chose to play some classical music before preparing to practice her kata. Holding the sword by her side, she pushed the saya softly with her thumb, pulling the blade out completely and admiring its beauty. Its shine was still as intense as ever and she couldn't help but watch the way the blade caught the sunlight upon its smooth steel surface.

Closing her eyes, April tried to shut out all the thoughts swirling inside her head as she focused upon the task at hand. Master Splinter had started her training barely a year before he had disappeared and although there had been no need to continue, she had promised herself not to give up on her training and had sought another master to teach her in D.C. She had continued for the next three years, never failing to train and improve as much as she could. It was the only thing that had kept her sane throughout the mess her life had become, but at the same time, it was also the only thing in her life that still connected her somehow to the Turtles. They had been Ninja, after all, and following in their footsteps seemed like the right thing to do.

And, of course, the fact that it kept her fit didn't hurt either.

After a couple of hours of stepping, running and jumping around her living-room and slashing the blade at thin air, April sheathed the blade back in the scabbard and left it on the couch. She would have to find a place for it up on her bedroom wall soon. It needed to be stored blade up and April did not dare harm the only link to the Turtles she had left. After all, they had crafted it for her and she would never want them to think that she could not care for it.

Sweating profusely from her work-out and panting hard, April headed to the bathroom for a shower, but as she did, her doorbell rang.

Stopping short, she whirled around feeling her pulse quicken again. She wasn't expecting any company today and no one apart from Casey and Robin knew where she lived.

Careful not to make a sound, she tiptoed past the kitchen, picking up a large sharp knife from the counter and gripping it in one hand and looked through the peephole.

Smiling brightly back at her from the other side of the door stood her uncle Augie.

"Uncle Augie?" April exclaimed, putting the knife back down before throwing the door wide open. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Why I came to see you April," her uncle answered with a laugh, pulling her into a hug.

"How did you find out I was back?" she immediately demanded, pulling away. "How did you even know where I lived?" But then she suddenly realised which family member was privy to that information. "Robin gave you my address, didn't she?"

"Don't be mad at your sister, April," her uncle told her quickly, noticing her annoyed look. "I've only been in town for a few days and well she wanted to make sure I at least got to see you before I left again."

"You're leaving again?" April couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. "But didn't you just get back from Peru?"

He watched her closely as she led him through the stacked boxes towards the brown leather couch. "Yes, I did. However, I've been offered a teaching position at a university I simply can't refuse. It's in England and I'm afraid I'm needed there as soon as possible. I fly out tomorrow, but I absolutely had to see you first, sweetie."

"Tomorrow?" April echoed, briefly thrown off.

"I'm afraid so," he told her, sitting down on the couch.

April's expression turned to stone. She hadn't seen her uncle in nearly three years and he was leaving again tomorrow! Why did he even bother to come see her in the first place? Feeling anger start to course through her again, April turned away quickly towards the kitchen.

"I'll make some tea," she said quickly, trying to hide the irritation in her voice. "Will you at least stay with me for dinner?"

"No, I'm sorry April. I have to get back to my office soon and finish packing everything for tomorrow. Perhaps you could lend me a few boxes?" he joked, sensing the tension in the room.

April forced a smile on her face in return as she lit up the stove and set the kettle on it, but it only served to hide the hurt she felt inside. She had truly hoped to see more of her uncle once he was back from Peru and felt sorely disappointed. She hadn't seen him since he had come to visit her at the hospital almost three years ago, although they had occasionally kept in touch during his travels by email. However, she had never told him what had happened with the Turtles. She had hoped to tell him about their disappearance once he was back from Peru because she simply hadn't had the heart to write about it in an email.

"I can come with you and help you pack if you'd like?" she offered, silencing her anger and hoping her uncle would understand her need to be with him, even if for a little while longer.

"You've got quite enough unpacking to take care of yourself, sweetheart," he reminded her, as she came back with two cups of tea. She noticed he was busy glancing around at her new flat. "Very nice apartment indeed. I'm glad to see Crayford's been taking good care of you."

"Gosh, I still haven't thanked you properly yet for getting me that job!" April realised, setting down her mug on the coffee table.

"No need, April," he said, shaking his head. "It's the least I could do after you saved me from the Brotherhood and their world. Without you and Donatello, I don't know where I'd be right now."

She nodded in return and dropped her eyes to her hands. Sensing her uncle's scrutinising gaze on her, she picked up her mug again and sipped quietly. Now was not the time to tell her uncle about the Turtles. He was leaving the next day and she couldn't possibly tell him everything she wanted to by then.

"Do you miss them?" her uncle suddenly asked her. She glanced up at him, completely baffled by his question.

A long, deep silence followed as April recovered from the revelation.

"Robin should learn to keep her mouth shut," she said coldly, silently reminding herself to have a talk with her sister once Uncle Augie was gone.

"Actually it was Casey who first told me when I came to see you at the hospital," he admitted, pausing to set down his cup. "The poor man was in such a panic about you he spilled out everything to me even though you apparently forbid him."

This piece of news, however, surprised April even more. Casey could generally be counted on to keep secrets.

"He was mostly scared about what you would do once your leg healed. He knew you wouldn't allow yourself to rest despite the doctor's orders to go look for the Turtles. But he was mostly worried about how far you'd go and how you'd react if you didn't find them."

Hearing his words, a wave of guilt enveloped her. "What did you say?"

"What could I say?" her uncle continued, his eyes still scanning her face. "I told him not to worry, that you were a strong girl and that you would get through it. You're an O'Neil after all! I also reminded him that you were smart and that if you decided to look for the Turtles, then you were bound to find them."

"I didn't," April said, after a moment.

"But you will."

She opened her mouth to comment, but he cut her off. "You have to find them, April. I'm sorry for coming to you like this and admitting I knew all along about the Turtles, but I needed to see you before I left to make you understand how important it is that you find them. You owe it to yourself and to them. They're your friends and they need you."

She glanced back at him bewildered at his sudden assertion. Never before had she heard her uncle sound so serious and anxious.

"Uncle Augie, I don't think I can," she told him honestly, taking his cup away and heading towards the kitchen. "I tried after I left the hospital. I did everything I could, but it's too late now. It's been three years!"

"But you have to try again," he insisted, standing up himself. "You can't give up on them so easily. I know you'll find a way, you're clever, you'll think of something to find them again."

April shook her head instead, putting down the tea cups into the sink. "No, it's no use."

Feeling her calmness drifting away again, April's hands gripped the edge of the sink tightly. She didn't understand why her uncle was bringing them up now. What right did he have to mention them now when he was leaving the next day? Why was he so adamant about her having to find them? What was even the point? It didn't make sense – none of it did.

Her uncle, however, continued to watch her behind the counter. "I know this is difficult to hear, but I also know how miserable you've been since they left. For Christ's sake, they were your family, April."

"And they abandoned me!" she yelled, whirling around, her hands shaking by her side. "They left me and Casey without even saying goodbye. Why are you bringing this up now after all this time? Why do you even care?"

"Because I care about you," he said, stepping around the counter. "Because I know how their disappearance affected you and changed you over the years, and I know how much you'll regret and perhaps even hate yourself later if you don't try your hardest to find them now. They were your family, April. They were your family, when I could not be there for you. They looked after you. And you were the best thing that ever happened to them. And I'm sure that wherever they are right now, they still need you. "

His words resonated within her and she felt her resolve begin to melt.

"I think Casey wants me to find them too," she admitted quietly, leaning back against the sink. "I know he must miss Raph a lot."

Uncle Augie gave a deep sigh and went to lean next to her. "You mustn't resent them, April. They did what they thought best to protect you from further harm and after seeing the state you were in at the hospital, I couldn't blame them. But I hate seeing you like this even more, I hate seeing how much you've changed and isolated yourself since they left from reading your emails. I just want you to be happy again."

She shrugged in response. She didn't think she had changed that much. Sure, she hadn't exactly made many friends back in D.C. and her love life had been pretty inexistant since she broke up with Casey, but at least she was satisfied with what she had. She didn't need the Turtles' protection anymore, she could take care of herself just fine.

"I'm sorry for bringing this all up again, sweetie," her uncle spoke up again, giving her a sad smile. "I know it hurts, but it's important that you don't forget that they're still your family, no matter what. You can't give up on them. Remember, you always hoped to find me again someday and you did."

She glanced up at him briefly without saying anything, but hooked her arm around his thinking back on the day he had disappeared from her life so abruptly.

Looking down at her, he pointed out. "And deep down inside, I know you want to find them, April – after all, it's part of the reason why you moved back to New York, isn't it?"

She stared at him, surprised once more. Uncle Augie really did know her better than herself sometimes.

"Don't you want to see Donny again?" he asked her softly. "I know he loved you. I may not be an expert on turtle behaviour, but the look on his face whenever he saw you was certainly human."

He paused to let that statement settle, but she did not respond, shifting nervously instead, unsure what he expected her to say. None of it mattered anymore really, it was all in the past.

"Promise me you'll try to look for them?"

She bit her lip, but finally nodded and he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him this time and squeezed him tight, fearing it was time for him to leave.

"I have to go now," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

"I know."

She led him to the door and helped him into his trench coat.

"I'll call you tomorrow before I leave and I hope you'll come visit me soon with Robin."

"We will," she reassured him with a smile, handing him his hat, which he firmly stuck on his head.

"Thanks for stopping by," she finally told him, sensing his hand reaching for the door. "I'm glad you did, even if it was only for short while. I guess I... I've been looking for a reason to find them again and you gave me one. I... I'm just glad you dropped by."

"Me too."

"I'll see you soon, Uncle Augie. Take care of yourself."

He nodded smiling softly and opening the door behind him. "You too, sweetie. See you soon."

April's lips curved into a smile, but as the wooden door closed behind her uncle, she couldn't shake the feeling that somehow she was being abandoned once more.

*

********

*

April spent the next few hours sitting on her couch in front of the TV, flipping through the channels. Her favourite show was on, but at this point even Gil Grissom couldn't distract her from her thoughts.

She had promised her uncle she'd go looking for the Turtles again, but the implications of her promise were gradually driving her insane. She had no idea where they had gone, no idea where they'd moved their Lair, but at the same time, she couldn't help thinking about what her uncle had said. Did the Turtles still need her? Did they even still think about her? Had she really been that important to their lives?

She didn't have answers to her questions. She didn't know what to think. She could only imagine what would happen if she were to find them. She had spent three years imagining the dozens of possibilities in her head. How would they react? Would they try to disappear again? But most importantly, what would she say to them? These questions had already plagued her mind everyday since they had left and a multitude of scenarios had invaded her dreams at night.

However, while April fought down her feelings of panic, new thoughts came to her. For the first time in a very long time, she let her ideas flow freely at the back of her mind and melding into a plan.

It suddenly became clear to her the path she had to take if she had any hope of finding the Turtles again. It was the most direct and efficient route to search for them, but probably the most dangerous one as well. It didn't scare her though, on the contrary, she found herself feeling impatient and excited.

Glancing at the clock on her DVD player, she realised it was almost 10pm and that she had work the next day. She had planned on getting an early night, but at that moment, she was too keyed up to even remain seated in front of the television.

She needed to get out. She needed to go out for a run and almost called Casey to ask if he wanted to join her, but thought better of it. It was already late and she knew he'd only fret if he was there with her.

Besides, if she was going to search for the Turtles, she knew the first step was to become reacquainted with the city again. And that task was something she had to do alone.

Leaving the couch, April headed for the bedroom and opened her wardrobe, peering at the clothes inside. She retrieved black sweat pants and a large black hoodie and started getting changed. If she was going out in the city at night, then she would have to be as anonymous as possible. The last thing she wanted was for old enemies to recognise her. Most importantly, she needed to keep her face hidden, but she was too self-conscious to use a scarf as a bandana and too worried it might come loose and get in her way. She opted for a black cap, which covered the top half of her face in shadows and then pulled her hood over hiding her face even more. A balaclava would have worked best but April didn't own one and the thought of keeping her mouth covered made her queasy.

She knew all too well what it felt like to run out of air.

Switching off the lights, she turned back towards the full-length mirror by her wardrobe to check her appearance. Smirking, she realised that she looked like a common street thug. But at least her face was cast in shadows.

Finding a convenient pair of shoes, she tied the laces and grasped her katana which she strapped over her shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, April switched off all the lights in her flat before sneaking out on the balcony and climbing up the fire escape to the roof.

*

********

*

After an hour of jumping from rooftop to rooftop and keeping to the shadows whilst occasionally taking a peek down to street-level, April was bored.

She had kept a sharp eye and listened carefully for any sign of trouble, but apart from a few drunken students and a homeless guy rummaging through a dumpster, she had nothing to report.

She suddenly wondered how Casey could think patrolling was exciting at all. The city seemed unusually quiet, more so considering the gang warfare. She realised she probably needed to head out closer to the docks where the Purple Dragons and the Foot had often been found in the past, but it was late and she felt her body finally start to ache with fatigue – it was nearly time to head home.

Deciding to have a last look around, April found the highest rooftop in the area and perched herself on it, remaining hidden in the shadows as she looked out across the city towards the docks and the Hudson river. The Turtles' old lair underneath the water pump station was nearby and if they had remained in the area, they could be close by, out patrolling the rooftops as well.

It was a longshot and April knew it. But she couldn't help herself from keeping a look out for any sign of movement.

Her focus was soon broken by the sounds of a couple of passerbys, laughing loudly and talking among themselves from the alleyway below. She couldn't make out what they were saying, but their deep voices were loud enough to break her concentration. Decided to find another rooftop, April leapt down from her perch to a nearby slanted roof but froze as she heard the distinct noise of glass breaking, followed by a painful cry.

A fight had broken out in the alleyway below.

Tiptoeing to the edge of the roof, April peered over the gutter and looked down.

What she saw made her blood run cold.

The cries weren't coming from the two men she had previously heard, but from a third person – a teenager it seemed, although it was hard to tell since his face was covered in blood.

"C'mon man, hit 'im with a bottle again." A lanky looking mobster was laughing at his victim as he was being repeadtedly punched in the face. "Make 'im squeal like a pig."

"We're gonna teach you some respect, you little fuck," his bulky friend sneered, only happy to oblige. "Grab that bottle over there, Ric."

April watched closely as Ric stepped away to look for the bottle and decided she'd seen enough. Looking for the quickest way down, she quickly noticed the thick metal water pipes running along the brick wall. Swinging her legs over, she slowly escaladed down, using her shoes and gloves to slide down the pipes as quietly as possible. The building only had three storeys and before she knew it, she had already dropped to the ground on her feet. Keeping to the shadows, she approached the mobsters from behind, making sure there were only two of them.

It seemed that Ric had found a dark broken bottle and his friend was already holding out the sharp edge towards the kid's leg, ready to strike.

April kneeled down slowly, picking up a large red brick lying on the ground and felt her pulse quicken as she thought about the best course of action. She had the element of surprise on her side. She could knock them both out before the mobsters even realised.

"Think ya smart goin' after us, huh?" the bulkier man spat out, leaning over the bloodied body. "Think you can mess with – fuck!"

April struck Ric behind the head quickly and he instantly fell to the ground. His friend immediately turned on her, swinging the broken bottle at her chest, but she quickly dodged it. Kicking the bottle out of his hand, she stepped forward and hit him in the face with the brick.

The larger man fell backwards and did not get up. They were both unconscious, but not dead. April had never killed anyone before and she didn't intend to start with two mobsters. There was only one man in New York she had hated enough to kill, but even then she hadn't been able to bring herself to cross that line.

Making sure her hood and cap still hid her face, April turned back around to the victim and realised the teenager was in fact a young man, not much younger than herself. He glanced up at her and she noticed the multitude of cuts and bruises covering his face.

"You okay?" April quickly asked him, offering a hand to help him up on his feet. "Want me to call an ambulance or something?"

He eyed her, obviously mistrusting her, and ignored her hand, preferring to pick himself up instead.

"I'm fine," he grunted and immediately walked over to the large mobster with the broken bottle. He nudged him with his foot, making sure he was unconscious and then kicked him hard in the gut.

"Sonovabitch!"

April eyed him for a moment, noting everything from his short dark hair to his dirty jeans and sleeveless black shirt and noticing a single large tatoo running along his arm. Instead of a large purple dragon, she saw letters and numbers - probably the name of his gang.

So he was a street punk. The tatoo had obviously given him away, but his suspicious attitude and proud look made it clear to her. April knew she should have left him, nothing about the attack was any of her business. She should have returned to the shadows and headed home, but something about him drew her closer. Maybe it was the fact that he somehow reminded her of Casey. In any case, she was suddenly curious to know the whole story behind the attack and instead of leaving, she stayed.

"So, what happened?" she finally asked, watching him closely as he spat a mouthful of blood on the mobster before angrily wiping his mouth.

He looked up and snorted in response, looking at her again as if in disbelief. "Ain't tellin' no Foot ninja."

She shook her head. "I'm not with the Foot."

"Could'a fooled me," he retorted, looking doubtful. "So who ya with?"

She realised he meant a gang.

"No one," she told him honestly, not sure what else to say. He cocked his side to one side, examining her more closely, but she remained still.

"Oh, I get it." He brought his shirt up to his face and started wiping the blood away. "Ya like a vigilante or sumthin'. Like that guy wit' the hockey mask, that's why ya hidin' your face."

Hearing him compare her to Casey made her smile. "Sort of."

He stopped trying to clean the cut across his eyebrow and smirked. "Well, thanks for the rescue, lady."

He fished out a cellphone from his back pocket and walked away as he dialled a number. She heard him speak in undertones, no doubt calling the rest of his gang, and kept an eye on the two mobsters in the meantime, making sure they were still out cold.

The gangster soon hung up and looking over his shoulder, realised she hadn't left yet. "Ya better get outta here before my crew arrives."

April took no notice of his warning and stepped closer towards him. "You still haven't answered my question," she pointed out. "What did they want with you?"

"Ya pretty curious for a ninja. Y'also talk too much," he answered, looking faintly amused and pulled a cigarette pack from his other pocket. "How bout ya show me your face and I'll tell ya why those shitbags were gonna carve up my leg."

She froze, realising he wanted to see her face. She knew he wouldn't tell her more until she did, so she decided to play along. After all, he couldn't possibly know who she was and against all reason, she felt like she could trust him. His constant cursing reminded her badly of Raph.

"Tell me your name first."

"Taz," he said after a moment, lighting up a cigarette.

"Nice to meet you, Taz," she told him, her voice neutral as she pulled back her hood and cap. "I'm Anna."

She doubted he'd given her his real name, so she decided to give him a fake one too.

As soon as he caught sight of her face, he whistled slowly. "Well, well... didn't know vigilantes had such pretty faces."

He gave her a wolfish grin and catching the look in his eyes, April felt her face flush and quickly pulled her cap back on. "So you going tell me now?" she demanded shortly.

He kept staring at her, obviously highly amused by her reaction and continuously blowing smoke to one side as he spoke. "They attacked a friend of mine. Couldn't let 'em get away wit' it, so I followed 'em here. Shoulda waited for back-up, but I was angry. They got me and then you showed up."

She could tell he was keeping important details to himself, but she decided not to press him. He didn't seem keen to talk about his defeat either. As if the mere idea of it was embarassing.

He reminded her so much of Raph right then it was almost uncanny.

"So, who are you with then?" She still needed to find out more about his gang. After all, she was supposed to be reacquainting herself with the city.

He lifted his left arm horizontally, showing her a name scrawled across his biceps. "MO-16."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Never heard of it."

"Then ya either dumb or ya new to the city."

"I've been out of town," she told him, ignoring the jab. "Last time I was here, the Foot ruled with the Dragons."

"The Purple Dragons?" he repeated, cracking a smile again. "Shit lady, they've been gone for over two years now. You with 'em?"

"Definitely not."

"Good, we hate Dragons too," he said and looked over his shoulder as a screeching car was heard in the distance. "Ya'd better leave. We'll clean up this mess."

She nodded, but pointed out at the docks behind him. "This your territory then?"

He took another deep drag from his cigarette before flicking the butt away. "You can say that."

She filed away the information in the back of her mind. "Then I'll see you soon, Taz."

Before he could answer, a black van suddenly roared round the corner, streaking into the alleyway. April had already stepped away, disappearing into the shadows once more.

*

********

**Mobsters, gansters, ninja, oh my!**

**Please feel free to comment on any part of the story, especially on April's character. Her life took a dark spin, but I hope she's still convincing to you. **

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**~ sai ninja **


	3. Contact

**Author's Notes:** **God, I know... it's been a while, right? I guess I kind of dropped out of the TMNT fandom and instead started reading a lot more manga... I intend to finish this fic, however, since I have many ideas for it and hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it!**

**No Turtles this chapter either, but there are some familiar characters again :) Also, just to clarify, the first scenes in italic explain what happened during April's captivity (see prequel "Goodbye April") and will be important for the story later on.**

**Enjoy!**

*

* * *

*

_Her head snapped to one side._

_She could feel warm blood gushing from her split lip and slowly trickling down her chin. She turned her head to face her interrogator once more and let out a short, strangled laugh._

_Two days without sleep and she was starting to go mad._

"_We can do this all day, Miss O'Neil," the deep and dangerous voice rumbled from across the room. "Agent Bishop gave me free reign with you."_

_She spat out a mouthful of blood. It was a shame her interrogator was standing so far away, behind the bright light._

"_Again, what are the Turtles? Where do they live?"_

_Her lips curled into a smile. "I already told you."_

"_Aliens, costumes, the spawn of Godzilla and so on," he listed in a threatening voice. "Please, continue with your stories, Miss O'Neil. I'm sure the guards are itching to hit you again."_

_Several voices laughed around her, hidden within the shadows. Again, the guard circling her chair, stopped in front of her and lifted his hand._

"_Wait!" she cried out and was surprised to hear how coarse her voice had become. "Okay, I'll tell you... I'll tell you what you want to know. The Turtles... they're originally from... from Vanuatu."_

_The guard was suddenly brushed aside as a large shadow took his place. "The Pacific?"_

"_Yes," she told him deadly serious, struggling to see her interrogator's face through the light shining in her face. "They're descendants from an old tribe and when they came to New York I began to study them."_

_A deep silence mind whirled with infinite possibilities._

"_Were you acting on Stockman's orders?"_

_She struggled vainly against the chains keeping her shackled to the chair and groaned in pain. If only she could relieve the ache in her arms._

"_Answer the question!"_

"_Yes, yes I was!" she barked back. "They were such a fascinating tribe really. I mean... did you know dressing up in sea turtle shells and painting their skin green was actually to protect themselves from the cold? It's one of their local -"_

_The force of his hand hitting her face tipped the chair over and knocked her to the ground. Her bruised shoulder violently hit the metal floor and she cried out in pain, tears falling from her eyes and mixing with her blood._

_*_

_*  
_

* * *

*

*

"Miss O'Neil."

The voice was strained, but polite and even after several years of practice, April could still perceive the slight hint of a foreign accent.

"Hello, Karai."

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here uninvited and without warning," the Shredder's daughter stated coldly, glancing up sharply from behind her large office desk. "When my receptionist let me know you were here, I thought surely it was a mistake."

April sat still on the leather chair facing the desk and kept her hands folded on her lap. Her green eyes gleamed.

"Yet here I am," April announced. "However, I would be much obliged if you refrained from telling anyone about my presence in New York."

Karai's jaw seemed to clench. "And why would I be doing _you_ any favours?"

"Because if you refuse," April stated simply, keeping her tone carefully neutral, "I might let slip to the proper authorities that the ancient artifacts you recently acquired were all, in fact, stolen."

Cold, green eyes narrowed instantly.

"I should also let you know, Karai, that if you attempt anything while I'm here, several friends of mine, who know exactly where I am, are ready to hand over incriminating evidence I have concerning you to the police if I were not to call them within the next hour."

April was a little surprised to hear her laugh in return.

"I think you have me confused with the Karai you knew so many years ago," she explained, standing up and heading to the other side of the office, towards a Japanese ceremonial tea table. "I'm President of the Saki group now. I no longer lead the Foot whether in Tokyo, New York or any other city. I've been promoted to President and in doing so the group has restrained me to head only the public side of our organisation. I no longer have anything to do with the Foot since I failed to avenge my father and dishonoured the clan."

She sat down at the table and extended her hand, inviting April to sit opposite her. "So you see, I have no intention of harming you, Miss O'Neil."

Still wary, April slowly left the metal chair and went to kneel down at the table. "Who leads the Foot then?"

"His name is of no importance," Karai told her, offering April a small tea bowl, which she refused. "The clan call him the Dark Ninja. He was another pupil of my father's. The group chose him to lead the Foot in New York and to restore their honour."

She then proceeded to scoop out tea powder from a small wooden box and into the small bowl. Its colour and smell looked familiar to April and she instantly recognised the flavour.

Apple and cinnamon. Interesting...

"But I sense that you are not here to ask me questions about the Foot," Karai added, looking up from her preparation; her eyes scanning April's face.

"You're right," April admitted, holding her gaze. "I'm here to ask you about the Turtles."

Karai didn't bat an eye.

"What about them?" she asked, looking away again as she carefully picked up the tea pot by the handle and poured the simmering water into her bowl.

"Have you seen them? Has the Foot had any run-ins with them these past few months?"

Karai's mouth curved into a smile. "You're looking for them."

"Yes."

"And why would I help you?"

April knew Karai would eventually ask her that very question and she also knew that threats would no longer help her at this point. Taking a deep breath, she answered. "Because one day, a long time ago, you came into my store looking for Leonardo and I passed on your message. I was hoping you would return the favour today and let me know if you've seen them."

"No, I have not," she replied blandly. "But the Foot Ninja have."

Immediately, April felt herself sit up and pay closer attention.

"They disappeared for a while. Many among the clan speculated that they had died, but more than a year ago now, Foot ninja were attacked while on a mission. I did not hear about it directly of course, but it was rumoured that they were attacked by shadows. They never saw their enemies, only dark shapes moving among the shadows, which struck them down. Over the course of the year, several more reports of monsters hiding in the shadows reached me and although no one wanted to say it, I knew that they had returned. However, they never show their faces anymore, never go out in broad daylight and the Foot still has not been able to track them down. They carefully plan their attacks in advance and strike efficiently, but quickly and avoid any direct confrontation."

April's breath caught in her throat, but she fought to keep her voice steady. "Are you sure it's them?"

Karai sipped her tea slowly, before glancing up at her again. "About a month ago, a Foot ninja swore his attacker had green skin. Barely two weeks back, a gang in the Bronx claimed they'd been attacked by men with shells on their backs. They have become sloppy and they have been seen – so yes, I am sure."

So the Turtles were still in New York.

April felt a wave of relief wash over her, but then thought back about what Karai had just said. They had become sloppy, started to let themselves be seen again? It sounded so strange to hear that they had been negligent. Surely Leo would never allow that. They were always so careful, so cautious. She quickly realised that for the Turtles to bypass stealth, either it was a deliberate choice or else, something was wrong.

April suddenly noticed Karai's green eyes were still fixed on her face.

"Something about you is different," she spoke up again, looking at her thoughtfully. "I am not talking about your hair, of course. There is something in your eyes, something I have not seen in myself for a very long time."

April didn't respond, but shifted nervously. She didn't like the way Karai was peering at her, as though she was gazing into her very soul. It was unsettling, especially since April still didn't trust her.

"You are filled with anger and hurt," Karai continued with a faint inner brilliance to her eyes that unnerved her. "A dangerous mix to any warrior. Anger will only take you so far, Miss O'Neil."

April suddenly wanted to leave and yet, she couldn't seem to rip her gaze from Karai's.

"You are on a dark path, believe me I know. Resentment silently fuels your rage and your thirst for vengeance... Well, no one could blame you, Miss O'Neil. We all heard about your kidnapping —"

This time, April stood up. "That's quite enough, Karai. I don't need any lessons from you. Your thirst for vengeance nearly destroyed the Turtles!"

"But still it wasn't enough and it continued to destroy everything around me and nearly cost me my life."

"You're wrong, you don't know anything about me," April told her shortly, turning away to leave. She walked across the office towards the door, but paused before opening it.

Looking over her shoulder, she noticed Karai staring at her from afar and her green eyes, usually devoid of emotion, showed something that April had never wanted from anyone, especially not from the Shredder's daughter.

Pity.

"Until next time," April finally hissed and then quickly walked out.

*

* * *

*

It had been a week since April had settled into her new flat and started working again. Her new job was interesting enough and she had quickly learned how to balance work, sleep and her nightly patrols.

She'd been out three times already and since her meeting with Taz, she hadn't seen or learnt much about the Turtles, the various street gangs or the Foot. She realised all three concentrated more around the dockland areas, but had refused to head there until she was properly acquainted again with New York City buildings and rooftops.

No use heading out for danger if she couldn't make a proper retreat.

However, what unnerved her the most about her nightly patrols was being caught, followed home or worse - having her identity revealed. In order to keep herself safe, she had picked up the habit of always using different routes back to her flat and often took a long detour if she thought she was being followed.

After her encounter with Karai, however, precautionary measures were the last thing on her mind as she realised that the Turtles were still in New York City.

And they were still fighting crime - therefore, if April could find where street gangs and the Foot operated, she was bound to find them again.

Slipping out of her flat from the balcony, April headed for the rooftop. Running and hopping from roof to roof, she quickly made her way through the more residential areas of the city towards gang territories and the docks.

Stopping briefly at a highpoint to catch her breath and survey the streets beneath her, she tugged slightly at her black cap, readjusting it on her head and quickly realising she'd need to find proper patrol clothes and a mask soon if she continued this way.

Ignoring the shouts mingled with the sound of traffic on the main street below, she made her way instead towards the backalleys. She wasn't far from where she'd met Taz that first night. Passing by the same street, she made her way past it and decided from there to head out towards Hell's Kitchen.

She stopped suddenly, keeping to the shadows as she noticed a group of street thugs below, trying to steal a car. Shaking her head, she decided they weren't worth the trouble, however, as she meant to leave she spotted dark hair along with a familiar tatoo.

MO-16.

"Ryan, what the fuck are ya doing?" Taz yelled, keeping a lookout across the street. "Hurry up so we can get the hell outta here!"

Smiling to herself, April jumped down from the rooftops, silently keeping to the shadows.

"Stealing cars now, huh?" she spoke up from behind.

She watched as Taz suddenly tensed up before spinning around, his hand jumping for something in the back of his torn jeans.

His gun.

Stepping forward and into the street light, April smirked at how easily she'd scared him and waved as he caught sight of her.

"Shit," he cursed, relaxing slightly. "It's you."

However, she realised, he still kept a hand on his gun.

"You're not here to stop us or anything, are ya?" he added, his tone clearly suspicious as he eyed warily the katana strapped to her back.

"No, I'm here to talk," April explained, still keeping her distance since he clearly didn't trust her yet.

"Good," he told her, finally letting go of his gun and crossing the street towards his friends, motioning for her to follow. Seeing no other option, she followed him across, watching the neighbourhood around her with a trained eye for any suspicious shadows.

There were none. This street was dead silent except for Taz and his friends.

"So what d'ya want?" he finally asked her, checking up on his friends' progress.

They looked up as she approached, but said nothing, continuing with their work. April noticed that they had successfully opened the car door without activating the alarm and were now trying to break the steering lock before hotwiring it.

Clearly Taz was in charge and if he didn't have a problem with her presence, then neither would they.

"I want to speak with your leader," she told him flat out and wasn't surprised when all three guys stopped what they were doing and sneered at her.

She returned their stares with narrowed eyes, looking set and determined.

"And why d'ya wanna meet Darren?" Taz finally spoke up, leaning against the car with crossing his arms over his chest. "You thinkin' of joining?"

He winked at her while the other two scoffed at his words, laughing softly before returning their attention to the car. They clearly didn't think she was capable of joining their gang.

"I don't want to join," April hissed back at him, clearly irritated. "I just want to talk. I'm looking for someone – actually several someones and I want to know if he may have heard anything."

As soon as she finished talking, she noticed a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye. Someone was watching them from the rooftops behind.

Taz didn't seem to notice. "It ain't that easy, lady —"

"Anna," she cut him off, keeping her senses on alert for any other attackers around them.

"_Anna_," he echoed, smirking at her. "The boss don't trust nobody who ain't part of da crew. If ya wanna speak wit' him, you'll have ta do somethin' for us first."

He kicked off from the car, suddenly closing the distance between them. April's attention quickly snapped back to him as she watched him stand before her, a malicious hint in his dark brown eyes.

"Or ya could do somethin' for me."

He gave her the dirtiest smile April had ever seen and she couldn't help but look away, hoping he wouldn't notice the sudden blush on her cheeks. She mentally kicked herself for behaving like a twelve-year old around a street punk, but it seemed his good looks and attitude were getting to her against her better judgement.

However, it seemed he knew better than to try and touch her.

"I saved your life," she reminded him and noticed how much taller he was than her as she tilted her head back to look at him again.

"Never asked ya to," he retorted rather arrogantly.

"Well, how about you answer me this," April said quickly, noticing the moving shadows around them suddenly increase in numbers and feeling a sudden thrill bubble inside her. "This street isn't part of your territory, is it?"

His posture became rigid, and yet he remained silent.

"So I'm guessing who ever this street belongs to won't be too happy to find out you guys are stealing cars from them," she continued slyly.

This time, her words caused him to look up sharply around him, his head snapping from one side to the next.

April's lips slowly curled into a smile. "Have you noticed them yet?"

Before he could say anything, the engine behind them suddenly roared to life causing him to jump.

However, before any of them could move, black shadows swiftly jumped down from the rooftops and suddenly encircled them.

Foot Ninja.

Instantly, April was on defense mode, pulling out her katana with one hand and quickly scanning the enemy around.

She counted six of them.

Taz had pulled out his gun as well and was shouting orders to his friends. "Just take the car and get the fuck outta here."

They didn't need to be told twice and revving the engine to life, they sped out into the street, narrowly missing a Foot Ninja, who did nothing to stop them.

They obviously weren't after the car. They were after Taz.

"Think that car's more important than your life?" April asked, eyeing him over her shoulder and readying herself for the oncoming attack.

"Darren'll kill me if I don't get it to him tonight," he answered, backing up towards her as the Foot Ninja continued to circle them in. "'Sides, I ain't gonna let them get me that easily."

April scoffed, knowing full well that a simple gun wouldn't help him against highly-trained Ninja.

"How about we make a deal?" April whispered, holding her katana in front her, waiting at any moment for an attack.

She heard Taz shuffle closer behind her. "I'm listenin'."

"I take care of the Foot ninja and then you have to take me to your leader."

"Done."

Instantly, his gun fired a shot at the nearest ninja, launching the first attack, and then everything began to move at once.

Despite April's readiness, her stomach still flipped violently at the sight of three ninja launching themselves at her.

Training kicking in at the last second, she jumped out of their way, throwing a round kick at the first ninja, while slicing the second across the front, catching him off guard. She continued to parry and slice through the enemy, ignoring the multiple hits and slashes she received in return.

April quickly realised the Foot's style hadn't changed. They were still fast, quiet and deadly. However, this time, she had no Turtles to defend her, no Raph, Leo or Casey to kill the enemy when she couldn't.

She was alone and no matter what she thought about taking a life, the fight against the Foot could end no other way – it was kill or be killed.

Catching her breath quickly, April noticed Taz standing further back, on the other side of the street and holding up his own against a ninja. A shadow suddenly crept up from behind and she parried just in time, her blade hissing against the enemy's.

Kicking him out of the way, her sword came down at him again and this time, the ninja didn't stand up again. He didn't even make a sound.

Two down, four to go.

Panting hard, April spun around quickly, watching as the three closest ninja to her suddenly attacked as one. She avoided their blades as best as she could, defending endlessly, but still felt a foot connect with her side. Stifling a cry, she recovered immediately, taking a step back before launching another round of attacks.

Within minutes, another opponent was on the ground and she continued to strike hard, slicing left and right as the other two continued their combined attack. Twisting her body out of harm's way, a gun shot was suddenly heard ahead and April glimpsed a Foot ninja silently fall to the ground.

Feeling a smile tug at her lips, she jumped high in the air, kicking one of her attackers in the face and landing swiftly on the other's shoulders, crushing him to the ground. As the first one started lifting himself up again, she threw a shuriken straight for his neck, before striking at the base of the head with the hilt of her katana the ninja lying beneath her.

April remained still at few seconds, her chest heaving quickly as she fought to catch her breath. She quickly made sure all the ninja were down and couldn't help but notice that three of them were probably dead.

"Damn," she heard a quiet voice mutter from behind and quickly spun around to see Taz staring at her from afar.

He stepped forward, staring down at the unconscious bodies and corpses laying about in the street.

"Didn't think you had it in ya," he finally told her, his dark eyes scanning her face intently as she stood up, wiping off the blood dripping from her blade. "You okay?"

She caught him staring at a deep cut in her thigh. "I'm fine."

She wasn't really. The cut in her thigh was nothing she hadn't seen before. What really bothered her were the corpses on the groud. Her hands had started to shake badly, but she pushed all thoughts of remorse and guilt to the back of her mind as a car suddenly screeched in the distance and a large black van appeared at the top of the street.

"Finally," Taz muttered under his breath and gestured towards the car, running to meet up with it. "Come on, we've gotta get outta here before more o'them arrive."

She followed, realising she had no other choice since she needed to calm down and rest a little before attempting to make the trip back to her flat. Taz arrived at the car first, shouting a few orders to the driver in front before opening the backdoor and telling April to get in.

Once inside the van, she remained quiet, keeping her hands out of view tuckied inside her pockets while listening to the conversation between the two gang members.

"Take us to Darren, I hafta tell him what happened wit' the Foot," Taz ordered, leaning forward on his seat.

"No can do," the driver quickly told him, taking a sharp turn down the street and towards the docks.

Taz realised where they were heading and immediately frowned. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Just doing what the boss told me to," the driver answered coldly, looking quickly over his shoulder and April noticed that he seemed slightly younger than Taz. "Zac and his crew were taking care of stuff on the docks and ran into trouble. Seems they were attacked by some ninja or something. I've been sent out with others to get 'em. Just made a small detour to pick you up."

She suddenly caught him staring at her in the rear mirror.

"Who's the chick?"

"A friend," Taz answered in a firm tone and the driver instantly looked at the road again. "Did the Foot attack them too?"

"Dunno," the younger one answered. "Couldn't get a proper look at 'em, although Zac swears his attacker had green skin. Thinks it mighta been a gang tat."

April's heart skipped a beat.

Green skin? She knew it was a long-shot, but she help herself from hoping it was the Turtles.

"We're here."

The van came to a stop by the docks and immediately April got out of the vehicle, the previous fight with the Foot far from her mind as she looked left and right for any sign of the Turtles.

There was none. The attacked gang members sat huddled about a container, tending to various injuries, while others helped them back to the cars.

April left Taz's side to explore the area, looking around the fight scene for any clues of the Turtles. She caught sight of weapon marks on the ground and on several warehouses around but none that she could identify.

"Anna, you should get outta here," Taz told her, appearing behind her and handing her out a card. "Here, take this. Meet me in two days at this address at 10pm sharp. Darren'll be there."

April nodded, taking the card in her hand.

"If ya need a ride, Kit will take ya wherever ya want," he continued, signalling to the driver in the dark van they'd come with.

Slipping the card safely into her back pocket, April slowly crept back into the shadows. "I can take care of myself, kiddo."

"Yeah, I know," she heard him say as she silently climbed up the nearby warehouse, eager to head back to her flat. "And thanks."

She turned and watched from above for a while the street gang regroup and tend to their own, wondering if it really had been the Turtles who had attacked them that night and whether they were still close by.

Thinking back to the small card inside her pocket, April felt satisfied. The evening hadn't been a total waste after all. She was one step closer to the Turtles and in two days she'd be sure to ask their leader for more information.

With that thought in mind, April smiled into the night and headed back for the city, refusing to let thoughts of fallen enemy ninja plague her mind.

*

* * *

*

**The Turtles will make an entrance soon, I promise!** **Thanks for still reading my fic and please leave a review :)**


End file.
